


Flying High

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Digital Art, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you mentioned you'd enjoy smut with plot, I can't give you a plot with my art entry, I hope it's still all right.</p><p>I also hope you're OK with a bit of head-canon, since Piccolo's of a mono-sexual species. We know Namekians don't need to have sex in order to generate offspring, but whether or not Piccolo has got a cock, he can still grow one at will, right? ;D</p><p>I'm so sorry, this is an embarrassing A.N.. :p</p></blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So, you mentioned you'd enjoy smut with plot, I can't give you a plot with my art entry, I hope it's still all right.
> 
> I also hope you're OK with a bit of head-canon, since Piccolo's of a mono-sexual species. We know Namekians don't need to have sex in order to generate offspring, but whether or not Piccolo has got a cock, he can still grow one at will, right? ;D
> 
> I'm so sorry, this is an embarrassing A.N.. :p


End file.
